Fateful Spring
by rukiafangirl
Summary: A teenage girl who was adopted in Tokyo as a baby finally finds her real family. Only issue with that, though, is that they're Soul Reapers and her daddy's a noble. Will she easily adjust to her new surroundings, or will she try to get back to the people she's called family her whole life? I know this is vague but will fix it later. Enjoy! Also, title is subject to change.


Hi y'all! this is my first story and i hope to have the rest up as soon as i finish each chapter/ i don't own any of the characters i took from Bleach, only the ones i created. if anyone wants to take ideas form this, please message me about it first.

other than that, here it is. review nicely, please.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Soul Society 59 years ago<p>

"Daddy, up," a squeaky voice said as Byakuya Kuchiki felt a tug on his hakama. Looking down, he saw a little girl with massive blue eyes looking up at him.

He was in his office at the Squad Six barracks, trying to catch up on paperwork that he didn't get to months ago, and keeping an eye on his 14 month old daughter, Kairi. Hisana, his wife, wasn't feeling well, so he decided to take Kairi with him to work while his wife rested at home.

_I still can't believe how much she looks like me_, Byakuya thought as Kairi kept tugging on his clothing and saying, "Up!" Except for her eye color, she looked exactly like he did when he was that small. Same straight black hair. Same pale complexion. Even her weight and height were the same as his was. The only thing different about her was her eye color. Her eyes were  
>the color of the ocean, hence her name.<p>

He tried to ignore Kairi and focus on his work, but after Kairi whimpered and a tear started to trickle down her cheek he gave in. He lifted the toddler up and placed her on his lap, hoping he could write with one hand and keep Kairi in place with the other. Just as he settled his daughter, Kairi's tiny, chubby hands started reaching for Byakuya's ink and brush. He grabbed them and put them off to the side, far from Kairi's reach.

"Da," Kairi said, wriggling on Byakuya's lap as she reached for the ink and brush. "Da. Da!

Realizing that Kairi was trying to say "draw", he set her down and went to the cabinet that was on the left hand wall of his office. He pulled out a box of crayons and paper that a member of his squad brought back from the World of the Living for Kairi. He placed them on the floor along with a pillow for Kairi to sit on while she scribbled and scrawled while he worked.

Every once in a while, Byakuya looked down to check on Kairi. Most of the scribbles didn't look like anything to him, but he then noticed the paper his daughter was currently on. After he looked at it for a while, he realized that it was of him, Hisana, and Kairi holding hands. He couldn't help but smile at his most precious gift, his only child doodling next to him, causing him to remember that he still had to make a decision.

Kairi had been born just as he was about to become a captain, so he put off being promoted to spend more time with his daughter during her first year of life. Now, he didn't even want to continue his carrier as a Soul Reaper. He wanted to be there for his daughter. Taking the position of captain would take away time from Kairi, and she would be soon need him for more than just a few hours a day.

Hisana was very ill and probably wouldn't make it through the winter. Byakuya had been an orphan by the time he turned five, and he worried that keeping his position as a Soul Reaper would cause his daughter to be orphaned at a young age.

By the end of the day, most of the work was done and he was ready to go home. Kairi was curled up on the sofa in Byakuya's office, sound asleep and sucking on her thumb. As he gently picked her and took her home, Byakuya made his decision. He would quit being a Soul Reaper so he could be there for his daughter. To protect her. To be there for her, no matter what happens…

Present Day Thyme, Michigan Modern Day Spring

"I don't see why we can't take her now," a man dressed as a ninja said as he and a group of seven others stood on the roof of a school, watching as students exited the building.

"We were told to handle this quietly," the leader of the group, dressed as a normal Soul Reaper, said. "Taking her here would cause too many issues. Remember, we can't take her through the Senkaimon anywhere. Otherwise the memory eraser Captain Kurotsuchi created won't work. We have to do it tonight, at their festival. If we don't, we'll get in trouble with the captains. Be patient. We'll wait until then to bring her back.

Their quarry, a young woman with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, deep blue eyes, and pale skin, walked out the door next to another girl with brown hair and eyes. The leader glanced down at the picture in his hand of the current head of the Kuchiki family many years ago. The black hair girl looked exactly like him, just how she was described when she was a baby.

_Kairi Kuchiki, get ready. By tomorrow morning, you'll be back where you belong…_

* * *

><p>took me a long time to do this, so <strong>NICE <strong>reviews are appreciated. hope to get one of my hetalia ones up soon. **_  
><em>**


End file.
